Pinkie's Birthday A Twipie oneshot
by PuddingCakeTrancy
Summary: It's Pinkie Pie's Birthday. What does Twilight have in store for her? RATED K


Pinkie's Birthday /A Twipie oneshot/

Warning! Contains girl/girl shipping.  
This is sfw, but it contains kissing and a little bit of necking. Read at your own risk.

It was a sunny spring morning in Ponyville. Everypony was up and about doing their regular duties and the birds sang their beautiful music as they flew through the sky.

However, a certain pink pony named Pinkie Pie was still sound asleep in her bedroom at Sugarcube Corner. She was tired from a long night of celebrating her pet alligator, Gummy's, birthday that all she wanted to do was sleep in.

"Pinkie, it's time to wake up.~" A voice very familiar to Pinkie cooed into her ear. She recognized the voice as one of her best friends and marefriend, Twilight Sparkle. The purple alicorn was in her bedroom because Pinkie requested that she spent the night at her place after Gummy's birthday party. Even though they're dating, they were not living together yet. The two mares just took turns sleeping at the other's home.

Pinkie simply let out a tired moan and pulled the pink covers over her head. "Aw, come on now, Pinkie." Twilight said with a chuckle, "You can't sleep in on THIS day." She then removed the covers a bit to reveal Pinkie's face. She had her eyes closed, but that didn't stop Twilight. She planted a gentle kiss on the pink mare's eyelid in an attempt to wake her up.

The party pony continued to ignore her and tried to go back to sleep. "I hate to do this, Pinkie," Twilight said with a smirk, "but you leave me no choice." Without hesitating, Twilight gave Pinkie a couple of kisses on her cheek and made her way down until she reached her neck.

A soft whimper left Pinkie's lips when Twilight's touched the delicate skin on her neck. Whenever Twilight did this, it sent shivers down Pinkie's spine and it made her heart pound rapidly in her chest. The kisses and nibbles also tickled her neck so Pinkie tried her best to hold in a laugh. It wasn't until Twilight found her sweet spot when Pinkie decided to give in and turn herself to the other side giving the other mare a tired smile.

"Happy Birthday, my party animal." Twilight whispered and gave Pinkie a sweet peck on the lips as her hoof ran through her curly pink mane.

Pinkie's smile grew more at her marefriend's words and the affection she was giving, "Aw, you remembered!" She squealed with joy and hugged Twilight, "Thank you, my sparkle sparkle."

Twilight giggled at her nickname and nuzzled her face against Pinkie's neck. "Of course I did." She whispered, "How could I forget about my marefriend's birthday. Plus, you wouldn't stop talking about it last night when we were trying to sleep."

"Oh right, ha ha." Pinkie laughed at the memory, "So, do you have any ideas for what we can do today?"

Twilight shrugged, "It's your birthday, Pinkie. Unfortunately, I couldn't get anyplace to book your birthday party."

Pinkie's smile slowly turned into a disappointed frown. She was so eager to have a party. Especially for her birthday. The party pony quickly shook away her negative thoughts and gave Twilight a hopeful smile, "It's okay, Twi. I can still have a fun birthday. As long as I'm with you."

"Aw, I'm glad to hear that." Twilight gushed, "Why don't you get yourself ready, and we can go out. I'm sure we'll find something to do today."

Without saying a word, Pinkie nodded and skipped into the bathroom in her room with excitement. Once she closed the door, Twilight quickly and quietly went downstairs to the shop to make sure that Pinkie's surprise was ready.

After she had a shower and groomed herself, Pinkie Pie walked out of the bathroom to see Twilight brushing her mane. The purple alicorn turned away from the mirror and smiled at Pinkie, "You ready, birthday girl?"

"You bet, Twilight!" Pinkie squealed, "Did you think of anything we could do?"

"I'm sure we'll find something." Twilight answered. She then opened the bedroom door and playfully bowed, "After you, birthday girl~"

Pinkie giggled and played along as she accepted Twilight's gesture. "Why thank you, madam."

As the two mares made their way down the steps to the shop, Pinkie noticed that the room was suspiciously dark. "That's weird." Pinkie noted as she held onto Twilight so she wouldn't trip on something, "Isn't Sugarcube Corner suppose to be open today? How come the lights are off?"

"Hmm, I don't know." Twilight said. It was a good thing that Pinkie wasn't able to see the smirk on her face. "Oh, here's the light switch." Twilight then reached the switch on the wall and flipped it.

As soon as the lights came on, Twilight and Pinkie were welcomed by a room filled with their closest friends with pink party decorations and a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Pinkie Pie!'

"SURPRISE!" Everypony in the room, including Twilight, cheered as Pinkie gasped and smiled big.

"Oh, wow!" Pinkie exclaimed and turned to Twilight and raised an eyebrow, "Did you plan all of this, Twilight?"

Twilight smiled and rolled her eyes, "Maybe…"

"Aw, thank you, Twilight!" Pinkie said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek and wrapped her front hoofs around her for a hug, "You're the best marefriend anypony could ask for!"

The party went on for a few hours. Ponies everywhere were dancing, socializing, and enjoying the food. Pinkie spent most of her time by Twilight's side as they drank punch and talked with their friends. Shining Armor and Princess Cadence were there as well. They wanted to get to know Twilight's lover at her birthday party. Both Twilight and Pinkie were very surprised knowing that they were very supportive of their relationship. They claimed that they trusted Pinkie and they were glad that she was able to give Twilight such happiness.

After Pinkie opened her presents and the cake was devoured by all of the guests (Pinkie ate most of it though), the ponies left wishing Pinkie a happy birthday and leaving the two mares alone in the shop.

"Thanks again for the best birthday ever, Twilight!" Pinkie shouted with joy and hugged the purple alicorn.

Twilight smiled and hugged Pinkie back, "You're welcome, sweetie. Your special day isn't over yet though."

Pinkie pulled away and cocked her head to the side in confusion, "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't give you my gift yet." Twilight simply said.

"Oh you didn't have to get me anything." Pinkie said, "I think the party is enough for me."

Twilight shook her head and smiled, "Nonsense. What kind of marefriend would I be if I didn't get my party animal a gift on her birthday. Come on, it's at the library."

Without another word, Twilight led Pinkie through the streets of Ponyville making their way to the library. The sun was setting making the whole town glow with rays of reds and yellows. They soon made it to Twilight's home and she brought Pinkie up to her bedroom.

"So where is the gift you were talk-" Pinkie was quickly interrupted when Twilight pressed her lips against Pinkie's for a passionate kiss.

After about a minute, Pinkie pulled away so she could breathe, "Is this the gift?"

"Mhmm." Twilight nodded, "It's your birthday and I want to treat you tonight."

"But wait," Pinkie said, "What about Spike?"

"He's helping Rarity with a design project tonight at her place and she offered to have him spend the night." Twilight explained as she helped Pinkie on her bed. "So do you just wanna take things slow tonight?" She asked awkwardly.

Pinkie giggled and nodded "Yeah Twilight. I don't want to rush things. Let's make this night last and make it memorable."

Twilight smiled. That was one of the many things that she loved about Pinkie. Even though they have been dating for six months, she didn't want to go all the way in their relationship just yet. They both feared that if they did, they would forget the joys of each other's company and love making. Instead, they would cuddle in bed, give each other kisses, and Twilight would give Pinkie's neck some kisses and occasional nibbles. That was their way of making love without going too far.

As the two mares laid down on Twilight's bed, Twilight was about to give Pinkie some much needed attention until an idea came to her head. She closed her eyes and concentrated hard. Soon her horn sparked and filled her bedroom with soft luminescent rainbow lights on the ceiling.

Pinkie looked at the lights in awe and gave the alicorn a smile, "Nice use of magic, Twi."

Twilight nodded in appreciation, "Happy Birthday, my princess." She said softly and kissed Pinkie's cheek slowly making her way down her neck.

The pink earth pony moaned with pleasure at her marefriend's affection.

This truly was the best birthday anypony could have.


End file.
